Revolutione ex Machina
by Yami no Naruto
Summary: The machine of society is broken. To do so, we must repair the Shinobi System. NO! Better yet, we must replace it, and I will make this happen! I shall build a new machine, from scrap of the old! This machine I build, it will be called... Revolution!
1. Prelude

**Revolutione ex Machina**

Revolution. It's a word that many a person throws around carelessly, without truly knowing the meaning. To some it means rebellion. Others think it means a change in power. Yet still almost everyone seems to think that a revolution necessarily has combat at its core. This is not true. A true revolution is one that tears down the old foundations of one society, so as to build upon it an even stronger net of roots.

However, when those who stage these revolutions pass on, the meaning of their words is corrupted, and the machine they were building begins to rust, and fall apart. The gears begin to dull, and then their grinding together begins to smoothen the notches, making them slippery, waiting for the one day that a gear finally slips up & sends everything crashing down. This is the cycle of human society.

And the shinobi world had most definitely fallen victim to this cycle. The Rokudo-Sennin had created the chakra arts so as to finally bring piece not only to the shinobi clans, but to the samurai, the peasants, the monks, even the foreigners that had just begun to colonize the northern coasts. However, his 4 sons would send the finally unified clans back into war again, each claiming to be the new Sennin, and each taking upon themselves a new moniker. They were the founders of the 4 most influential clans in the world- The Senju, the Uchiha, the Namikaze, and the Uzumaki.

This war would twist the four brothers so much that they would each break into the tomb of their revered father, so as to release the Juubi from its prison, and take control of it with their mutant abilities they had received from their jinchuriki father. These abilities were the first kekkei-genkei. However, as fate would have it, all 4 brothers would arrive at the same time, and they would proceed to battle one another.

The result of this battle would damage the special seals that the sage had placed in the tomb to hold the Juubi after his death. The damaged seals then split its chakra into 10 parts, which would reanimate the corpses of ten animals that had been killed during the brother's combat. These reanimated beasts would mutate and become the legendary beasts of Shinobi lore, the Bijou. The brothers, for once united for a common goal since the death of their father, agreed that their travesty must never be revealed to the world.

Hence, the brothers together came up with a plan. For their crime of daring to soil their father's holy tomb with their petty conflicts, they would bring about the Rokudo Sennin's dream of a unified world. Together with the shogunate-rulers who had recently set themselves up as daimyo, they began manipulating events for another war between the Senju & Uchiha to take place for a century, during which time the Namikaze & Uzumaki would gather up the funds & recourses to form hidden villages in these lawless lands. The daimyo would later give charters to the 4 clans & their allies to set up the shinobi villages.

There would 5 primary villages- Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo. The Uzumaki would then administrate a 6th hidden-village, Yama, which would be based in the land of Iron. Yama would be where all the minor countries would send their ninja to be trained .These countries would all form a large alliance, so as to become an equal power to the Elemental Nations. They would also replace monks, mercenaries, samurai, ninja & the other warrior groups, stealing their techniques, applying chakra to them then restricting the groups into secluded communities, where they would hopefully die off.

This way, shinobi would have total monopoly over the special military-factions that were scattered across the Elemental nations. They would also become more involved in the criminal underworld, replacing ninja & yakuza as the primary influences on the political stage, black market & flow of information amongst the populace. Most importantly, however, the 4 brothers began to have shinobi infiltrate the national archives of the various countries, so that they could rewrite history as they saw fit.

Hence, no one knew of how they had violated the tomb of the Holy Sage of Six Paths, and how they had accidentally created the bijou. However, their conspiracy would work a little too well. Eventually, the brothers lost control of the villages. They were ousted as clan heads by the younger generation, who they had failed to educate on the nature of their plan. Hence, Uchiha-Senju rivalry would continue past the assigned date of when their war would end. The clans would scatter, splitting into different factions & begin mingling with outsiders. With brothers Displaced, the daimyo began to assert authority over the shinobi clans, still forcing them to band together as hidden villages, but also making them subordinate to their feudal lords.

Eventually, Shinobi themselves became corrupted; convincing themselves that they were all powerful, and the shinobi were necessary parts of society for it to survive. Merchant & Shinobi clans began to fill the void left by the Yakuza, building their own criminal empires. Several went rouge & began to become warlords. Those with kekkei-genkei were elevated to a status of being nearly angelic humans. This would spark hate between 'plain' shinobi and their bloodline-using counterparts in many areas, like Kiri. Several Shinobi wars had been sparked, with 3 of them reaching "Great" status for the amount of carnage they left.

With the Senju & Namikaze clans having been cut down to less than a hundred people for each clan, and the Uzumaki clan producing several sterile children after the 2nd war, they began to rally alongside the only "Holy" clan that had remained strong & fertile, the Uchiha. This would bring them to form an enclave in Konoha, which vowed to restore the power of the 4 Holy clans, through harnessing a power their ancestors had failed to do so- the tailed beasts.

And the clans would be successful in their endeavors, using the abilities that their ancestors used so long ago to control the beasts. They would gather them all together. Using the Uzumaki-clans unique ability mesh & mold any form of chakra together, they would recreate a beast only heard of from legends, known as the Juubi.

However, they were not able to contain & control the monster, which would escape and begin to wreak havoc across the Elemental Nations. This event would spark the lightning that would cause a maelstrom, one so powerful, that would be able repower an old machine. A machine known as revolution...

Well? Read and Review. An author must understand the thoughts of his readers. If you criticize, please be constructive, or I shall have to carve out your tongue and feed it to the turtles. I know, they are supposed to be vegetarians. But trust me, I ALWAYS find a way to do what I want. Always. 0)_(0


	2. Prologue

**Disclaime**r- NOTE: This is the only time I shall say this, as everyone who actually bothers to read the story should see this notice on top. I do NOT own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't. The concept of this story is mine, along with certain plot elements, and ripping me off without permission will bring my wrath upon you. That is not, I repeat NOT, something you want looming over your head. Thank you for reading this disclaimer, and please enjoy the story.

_**Revolutione ex Machina-**_

_**Prologue**_

Terror. Anger. Sorrow. These were the three emotions that ran rampant trough the souls of Konoha's citizens. For when the bell struck noon on October, 10th, Year 500 of the Shinobi Era (SE), an ancient evil, one that had not been scene or heard of by the general public since the Rokudo Sennin's death five centuries earlier. This evil, formerly split into 10 different entities, known as the bijou, had reformed due to the efforts of the leaders of the 4 Holy clans. This evil was known the Juubi; A monument to the sins of humanity. Formed by the spiritual malice of humans and the energy the Sage had discovered, chakra, the beast had finally revived itself after five centuries of living in legend & children's fairytales.

But this beast was no evil witch that could be dispersed with a bucket of water. No, the Juubi fed upon chakra of all things on the Earth, from the seemingly dead stones to the nature-spirits that hid under the guise of trees & rivers. Which is why, when the 4th Hokage and entourage, who had helped recapture & contain the beasts, they were not able to even scratch the ten-tailed abomination. It was absorbing the chakra from their attacks, and even feeding upon the life-forces of the trees around them.

Hence, when they finally reached the village, the special barriers they put up dissipated. The seals the Hokage had placed around the village to drain chakra from invaders began to shrivel and dry up at a pace that not even Jiraiya (Toad Sage, Grand Seal Master of Konoha + Legendary Sannin) was able to repair. And to make matters worse whenever one of their shinobi comrades fell, his life-force would be absorbed by the Juubi to fuel its hunger...

"Hold the line until the Hokage arrives! If we fall here & now, the abomination will be able to annihilate our remaining forces before the reinforcements from the Daimyo arrive!" said Sarutobi Hiruzen, former Sandaime Hokage & head of the Advisory council.

"Honestly, Lord Sandaime, shut the fuck up! We're all trying our best here, okay? It's not every day that one has to combat the living incarnation of Armageddon!"

This agitated response was given to the Sandaime by a short, brown-haired man wearing green robes and yellow gloves. This short man was Senju Nawaki, younger brother of Tsunade & potential Hokage candidate after Minato Namikaze retired.

"Nawaki, don't be fresh. The Sandaime is just trying to rally the other shinobi. Not everyone is able to keep so energized in the face of depression!"

The newcomer to the conversation was a man with, long, silvery hair & an average height of 5ft-9" (at least for Shinobi). The man had a noticeably feminine face, usually common amongst the hire class shinobi. This man was Senju Dan, husband of Tsunade & one of the 3 former rivals for the Hokage position that Minato was up against, alongside Hatake Sakumo & Orochimaru.

Turning there heads to the sound of a particularly frightening roar from the Juubi, the two brother-in-laws rushed to confront the creature, despite the hearts in their chests beating in such frantic discord telling them not to do so.

Now, Dan & Nawaki, while being second children in their particular clan branches, each had an ability that made them major assets to Konoha. Nawaki, unlike his elder sister, had inherited the bloodline-affinity to Mokuton from his grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage Senju Harashima. Dan, a descendant of Harashima's brother Tobirama, had inherited the Nidaime's super-affinity for water.

The two clansmen were now about to put these abilities to good use. Nawaki shouted out the first technique:

"_**Mokuton- Hahanaru Chikyū no Sen Yari*!**_"- True to its name, the moment Nawaki put the chakra into the technique & his hand on the Earth, a thousand tree-sized javelins rose from the ground & pierced the monstrosity's hide. Soon Dan also unleashed his own technique:

"_**Suiton: Arashi no Saikō*!**_"- Taking a great deep breath, Dan then blew out monstrous swirlin-pillar of water, fueled by the water particles in the air & some from his own body. This wave, of equal size to the Juubi, slammed into the abomination, making it roar with fury.

However, the brother-in-law's efforts were in vain, as a strange black chakra was emanated by the beast, which began to absorb energy from the water & javelins, with the wood being drained & then splintering, and the water being absorbed into the beast's body. Soon the two shinobi were not only looking at a re-energized tailed beast, but one that also had completely healed from their elemental assault.

"We are so royally fucked right now" Nawaki said to Dan, a large stream of sweat now pouring down his forehead.

"For once, my friend, I must agree with you" Dan exhaustedly replied, and then after which he promptly introduced his face to the earthen floor...

_Meanwhile, at the Hokage Tower..._

"**Fuck you, Minato**!" a red-haired man with piercings on his face stated angrily, slamming the door to the Hokage office aside while exiting into the lobby.

"I told you that the King of Hell statue was only meant to contain the beasts, not drain them of their chakra. It's physically impossible, their living constructs of the energy! But did you listen to me? **No**! You not only tried to drain them of their chakra, but you also put chakra-fission seals on the statue. **MY** Statue, which also happens to be the physical shell for an extra-dimensional entity. Why the **fuck** should I aid you any further?" the red-headed man asked, glaring at the 4th Hokage with his purple-grey eyes.

The Hokage grabbed the man's arm, holding him in place.

"Because, Nagato, this village adopted you and your friends. We took you in, gave you a home, and trained you to be amongst the most feared, triple-S class ninja in the world. And don't get me started on the clans! If we had not taken you in, made you Emissary to of the 4 Holy Families, some other shinobi group with the knowledge of what your Rinnegan could do & made you their living war-machine! You know that you owe us!"

Nagato turned his head to look over at the hand on his shoulder, and then sighed.

"Fine. I'll help you seal the Juubi. However, this time, we will not be able to summon the Shinigami. No... This time we'll need the actual king of hell."

"And what exactly shall we exactly seal the beast in?"-Minato asked-"We can't seal it into some random object, as a bijou could barely be contained in them even with the Shinigami's help."

"Of course not! We need a living being capable of using its chakra to counteract the Juubi's. However, an adult would die from having such potent chakra being introduced to their system. The beast's own chakra would absorb the hosts! No, we need a newborn, whose biological-functions do not rely on chakra fueling them."

Minato responded immediately- "Kushina is giving birth at this moment! Could we use my child for the process?" Nagato was aghast that Minato would sacrifice his flesh & blood so quickly.

"Are you sure, Minato? You would be sacrificing your son's chance at ever having a normal childhood. Can you really bare the responsibility?" Minato his head firmly, and said:

"**Anything for the Village**"

Hello again everyone! This is YnN, saying hi to all of my readers! Feel free to respond! I also have some translations:

_**Mokuton- Hahanaru Chikyū no Sen Yari**_ (Wood Release: 1000 Javelins of Mother Earth)

_**Suiton: Arashi no Saikō*!**_ (Water Release: Storm of the Supreme)

And to address some probable questions, yes, Dan & Nawaki are alive, and the Ame-Trio is now part of Konoha. I have reasons to keep the Trio members of Konoha, and why I'm keeping Dan & Nawaki alive...for now.

Feel free to post any questions on your reviews or PMs!

Cookies & wood-shavings for all, with much love! Sayonara!


End file.
